Anti Poof
by Boolia
Summary: Fairies beware, there's a new anti in town, Anti Poof!
1. Chapter 1

Anti Poof

Chapter 1 Friday the 13th: The Birth of a little daredevil

"Cozzie! I made pancakes for breakfast!" Anti Wanda called up to her husband, Anti Cosmo. Anti Cosmo was upstairs sleeping in their bedroom, he was sound asleep that he ignored the wake up call.

"Cozzie!" Anti Wanda called again when she didn't see her husband come downstairs.

"Can't it wait?" mumbled a sleepy Anti Cosmo.

'NO! YOU GOT TO COME RIGHT NOW!" Anti Wanda screamed. Anti Cosmo got up real fast. He never herd his wife shout that loud before. Something must be wrong with her1 he thought. He got out of bed, and rushed out of the room.

He passed by the chamber of decomposing fairy skeletons with insects and cobwebs all over them (He hated the fact that fairies were immortal, and can't die. So the skeletons in there were all fake.) He arrived in the kitchen. Sure enough there was Anti Wanda, frying pan in her feet. She ate the last of the pancakes.

"Dearest why did you eat all of the pancakes?" Anti Cosmo asked his wife. "I thought some were for me. That's why you called me DOWN HERE!"

""I's sorry." She replied with pancakes in her mouth. "I's was feeling a little craving!" Anti Cosmo slapped himself on his face with his hand, then he looked up and all around, the kitchen was on fire!

"Quick dreary!" Anti Cosmo panicked. "Get the fire equisnisher!" his wife looked at him, and then swallowed.

Buts won't sat make a bigger fire?" she asked. Anti Cosmo slapped his face again.

"No!" he told her. "A fire equalizer equishes a fire gets rid of it, poofs it away, makes it disappear, you know!"

"No's I don't!" she said. Anti Cosmo slapped his face, got out their fire equisnisher, and put out the fire.

"So that what that thing does!" she said, after he was done and turned it off. "I's thought its was a jet pack!" Anti Cosmo put the "jet pack" on the table, then faced his wife.

"Dearest," he began. "You know that you're not a good cook, actually you're not very good at lots of stuff, honey I love you so but please, from now on let me do the cooking!" She put her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes at him. She looked mad!

"Well maybe I'm not a good cook!" She told him. "But one thing I'm really good at is BEING YOUR IDIOT WIFE!"

"Honey, are you ok?" I mean you're very shouty today, is something wrong?

"Nopes! Nevers been better!" her eye was twitching.

"Are you sure?"

'I SAUD THAT I's WAS FINE!"

"Ok, but I can…"

"I'MS FINE! I…" she made a wired face. She tried to cover her mouth, but it was too late, she threw up all over on her husband.

"You's know, I thinks there is something wrong with me. I feel lightheaded and woozy."

"Yuk!" said a disgested Anti Cosmo. "Ok honey that's it, I'm taking you to see Anti Dr. Rip Stentwell right after I clean this mess up! You stay here!" With that he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he was all cleaned, he went out. Anti Wanda was gone! He looked franticly for her everywhere. He finally fond her in the other bathroom, puking in the toilet. She smiled up at him, he took her by the hand, wiped her face off with water, then poofed them into the anti doctor's office.

"Oh my gosh! This is mush worse then I thought!" shirked a shock Anti Dr. Rip Stentwell. They were all in a small room. Two nurses were by the doctor. Anti Wanda was on a patient bed.

"What is it?" Anti Cosmo asked. "Is she going be ok?" he grabbed the anti doctor by the collar. "Please tell me, is my wife going to be ok?" the anti doctor stepped back from Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda.

"Relax!" he encouraged them. "She's completely fine!"

"Oh goodie!" Anti Cosmo sighed in relief. "Than what the heck frightened you?"

"I'm sorry it's just that…"

"Yeah?"

"Just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just…"

"Come on! Just say it!"

He sighed, and took off his glasses. The anti's in the room leaned in to listen.

"She's pregnant!" Everyone gasped. The anti doctor put his glasses back on.

"Pregnant?" Anti Cosmo asked. "But how is that possible? There's never been an anti baby in over 10,000 years, thanks to that stupid little Cosmo!"

"It's hard to believe but true, that little daredevil will be due in about 5 months!"

"5 months?! Are you kidding me?"

"I'm afraid I'm not joking!"

"Yays! Shouted Anti Wanda, jumping from her bed. "I's gonna be a father!" She danced around the room.

"You mean, I get to deal with her for 5 months?" The doctor nodded sadly.

"Don't fret Cozzie!" Anti Wanda comforted her husband. "It's be fun! It's be a adventure! It's be…" she then threw up once again on her husband. He sighed.

"I can _hardly _wait!" He said.

5 months later, it was finally time! After some laborious work dealing with Anti Wanda's cravings, mood swings, dizziness, and nausea, the wait was finally over! The date was June 12th! The baby was supposed to be due in one minute at midnight on Friday the 13th! Anti Wanda was in a hospital bed. Her husband and the anti doctor was floating by her bedside. She was screaming in pain.

"GET IT OUT! She screamed. "OH GOSH, JUST GETS IT OUT!" Then 2 seconds to midnight, the anti doctor lifted his black wand, and poof!

There was now a little anti baby in Anti Wanda's arms. The baby looked exactly like Poof, except he was blue, had bat wings, 2 vampire teeth, had one stand of lighting like hair, and his black crown was cracked.

"Aw isn't he cutesy woosy?" Anti Wanda said.

"He sure is!" agreed her husband. "He'll be a great evil one day just like his parents!"

"Mama! Dada!" the anti baby said.

"Awe, his firs words!" Anti Wanda said, hugging her new son.

"I know!" Said her husband.

"Before you leave, I want to give this to you!" the doctor said. He handed the baby a dagger. The baby grabbed it out of the doctor's hand.

"Now it's time for a play date with you counterpart!" explained Anti Cosmo. The baby looked at his father. "A violent one!" the baby just laughed evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Poof is fairy napped!

It was 8 Am when Timmy's alarm clock went off. Timmy woke up, shut off his alarm, did a morning stretch got out of bed, and went to do his closet to get dress before waking up his fairies.

Cosmo (in the fishbowl, disguised as a goldfish), opened his eye, stretched, and nudged his wife (who was also disguised as a goldfish.)

"Wanda, time to get up." He nudged her softly.

"Not now Cosmo." She replied, still asleep. "I'm dreaming about chocolate bars." Cosmo looked at the calendar in the corner, it read: Friday, June 13th. He looked back at his snoozing wife and smiled.

"It's a breautiful Friday the 13th morning!" he told her.

"Oh goodie." Wanda said in her slumber. "Friday the 13th, another perfect day to spend with Timmy, I can't wait." Cosmo decided that it couldn't hurt to sleep a little more, so he got comforted by his wife, and slowly closed his eyes.

About 2 seconds later, the two quickly opened their eyes wide.

"FRIDAY THE 13TH??" the two shouted together. Then the two quickly poofed into their son's room. Poof (goldfish too) was sound asleep in his crib when his parents poofed in. the little baby opened his eyes, yawned, and looked at his parents.

"Mama, dada." The baby greeted his parents. Cosmo smiled at his son, Wanda waved to the baby in the crib.

"Good morning son!" Wanda told the baby, putting her arm back to her side. "We'll just admiring on how a cute baby you are!" Poof laughed and shook his rattle. He didn't know the real reason why his parents were starring at him like hawks.

Timmy returned from his bathroom, he went by the fishbowl, steightening his hat.

"Rise and sine, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!" Timmy called in the fishbowl when he was done. He expected to see his godparents and god brother to pop out of the fishbowl, and change back into fairies, but he saw nothing come out of the little castle.

"Hello?" Timmy said, still nothing was herd. He tapped the side of the fishbowl. "Are you guys in there? Hello!" He said. Suddenly, he heard Wanda's voice.

"Oh, morning Timmy!" She shouted back to him. "Unfortunately, we have to keep our eyes on Poof all day long today, so no wishes today!"

"But why?" Timmy shouted back. Suddenly, his fairies appeared out of the fishbowl. Timmy looked at his godparents (no longer Goldfishes.)

"Why are you guys constantly starring at your baby?" Timmy asked them. "I know that you love him , but still! If I was Poof, I would be totally freaked out!"

"And if I were Poof," Cosmo began. "I would be thrilled that Wanda's paying attention to me more, instead of nagging to get your homework done!"

"But won't you be scared stiff if she did that to you for the rest of your immortal life?" Timmy asked him.

"Only when I'm on the tolit doing my business!" he answered.

"We have to sweetie," Wanda told him. "For today is the 13th of June!" Timmy just looked at them.

"So?"

"_Friday_, the 13th! Wanda added. "The day the antis work their dark magic on the world!" Timmy fell on the floor laughing.

"You're worried about anti fairies?! Timmy got up from the floor, and stopped laughing.

"What are you worried about? That your wings will rip off? Or your pointy crowns will break? Or that Jordan will barge right on in here and say that you guys are both fired?" he giggled at every thought.

"Worse!" Wanda told him. "That Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda will have a baby of their own, then kidnap Poof at any minute for a _violent _meeting with our baby!" Timmy just looked at her.

"You know Timmy." Cosmo told him. "Wanda's a mom now, so it's her number one priority to worry about stuff like that. It's _every_ mom's priority to worry about the safety of their children!"

"Relax Wanda!" Timmy assured her. "That'll never happen in a _trillion _years!"

"I won't be so sure!" She said, doubtfully. "That's why I'm never taking my eyes of Poof for even a second!" And with that, she looked at Poof long and hard.

"But won't that be boring?"

"Not for Wanda!" Cosmo said. "For her this will be _her_ idea of fun." Cosmo looked at Poof too, along with his wife.

"I can't believe you're going to waste all this time worrying about Poof's safety. I mean, aren't you guys worried about _magical backup_?"

"Not with our baby's life at sake!" Wanda told her god child. "This is an emergency! She rejoined her husband and looked at Poof."

"But it's the first day of summer." Timmy explained. "I have to have wishes in order for my summer to be enjoyable."

"Actually sweetie." Wanda told him. "The summer solstice doesn't begin until June 21st." With that she poofed up a calendar for Timmy to see. It was flipped to June 21st. Timmy read the calendar page, it said: "Summer Solstice begins" and underneath that it said "The _real _first day of summer."

"See?" she said, as she poofed back the calendar back inside their castle in the fishbowl, it magically flipped back to the correct date.

"Whatever!" Timmy complained. "The point is that I have no school until September 2nd!"

"See Wanda?" Cosmo told his wife. "Timmy can't think straight in summer, his brain is on vacation until September." Then he looked at his god child.

"But how do you know that you don't have school Timmy?" he asked him.

"Because," Timmy replied. "Teachers said that school was out, and you said my brain's on vacation, so yeah school is out until next fall."

"But Timmy," Cosmo said. "Today's Friday the 13th!"

"So?

"Anything might happen today if we're not careful! ANYTHING!"

"And that is why we're never _ever_ taking our eyes of Poof for one second!" Wanda told Timmy. "For if we do, something bad might happen to him, and as parents we'll never _ever_ going to let that happen!" After taking turns from looking at Timmy and Poof, the two parents were both back at looking at their baby.

"Ok, you two have fun scaring Poof to death! I'm just going to go and play on my V Cube." Said Timmy. He went to go get the game set up. _If my fairies were on a cartoon_ _show_," Timmy thought as he got set up. _The show will be called The Fairly Odd Parents, because that was Cosmo and Wanda are doing, their being odd parents to Poof._

Timmy turned on the V Cube, it didn't work. He tried again, still didn't work. Then he noticed there wasn't a plug in the outlet!

_Silly me!_ He throught. _Now all I need is to find that plug!_ He looked everywhere for the plug, he couldn't find it anywhere.

After a few minutes of searching, he decided to ask his god parents if they'd seen it. He walked over to them.

"Guys, have your seen my V Cube plug anywhere?" Timmy asked. Wanda held up the plug in her hand.

"Sorry Timmy!" She told him. "I unplugged it, no playing today!"

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Friday the 13th!" Cosmo and Wanda said in unison, acting like they were hypnotized.

"So?"

"Anything can happen today!" They still sounded like they were hypnotized. "Anything at all!"

"Ok, you two are really _freaking _me out!" Timmy said, backing away. "I'm just going to get a glass of water!" And with that Timmy ran out of his room to get some water. When he was gone, Cosmo and Wanda broke out laughing.

"We really scared him!" Cosmo laughed.

"Yeah!" Wanda agreed laughing. "We should do that to the trick o theaters on Halloween sometime!"

While the two parents were laughing hysterically, Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda poofed in quietly. They took Poof out of his crib. Poof woke up and saw who was kidnapping him. He was about to cry to warn his parents, but Anti Cosmo poofed up a piece of tape over Poof's mouth, forcing the little baby to be quiet. Then they all poofed away, just as Anti Wanda was about to look at the blank TV.

"Ok, that's enough laughing for now!" Wanda told her husband when she stopped. "We really got to keep our eyes on Poof before he gets kidnapped!"

"You're right!" he agreed. "Laughing time over." The two parents looked down and both gasped when they saw the empty crib.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Quick!" Wanda told her husband. "We need to find Poof!" "You look that way." She pointed to the the right side of the room. "And I'll look over here." The two went to their assigned areas.

"But what if we _can't_ find him?" Cosmo asked his wife.

"Than we'll look someplace else." Wanda told her husband. She started searching, "We _can't_ just forget about him, he's _our_ baby! We need to find him before something bad happens to him!" So the two fairies frantically searched Timmy's room for their loving son.

"I can't believes we did it!" said Anti Wanda in their castle. Anti Poof was sleeping in his crib.

"Shhh!" Anti Cosmo said in a whisper to his wife, "Our little troublemaker is sleeping!" Then he looked at the wriggling Poof in his arms.

"Poof, poof!" Poof said, trying to wriggle out of Anti Cosmo's arms (Anti Cosmo took the tape off of Poof's mouth), but it was no use, Anti Cosmo held Poof firmly.

"Awe!'Anti Cosmo said. "Don't tell me you don't want to meet counterpart, don/t worry, he's friendly, _anti _friendly!" and with that Anti Cosmo and his wife both laughed.

Than Anti Poof open his eyes, and smiled crookedly at his parents.

"Mama, dada!" he greeted.

"Ah, my son has awakened!" Anti Cosmo said.

"You mean _our _son!" Anti Wanda corrected.

"Yes yes I know," Anti Cosmo responded. "_Our _son!" than he showed his son Poof. "Son, I like you to meet your counterpart Poof, and pretty soon your _anti friend_!" Poof stopped wrigglieing around, and looked at the anti baby. The anti baby looked at Poof, than took the baby by the hair out of his father's hand, and shook Poof violently. Anti Poof laughed as he shook Poof with all his might.

"Poof!" Poof shouted. He was about to cry, when Anti Cosmo poofed another piece of tape on Poof's mouth.

"Shhh! You'll spoil all the fun!" Anti Cosmo told the baby. Then Anti Cosmo, his wife, and their new son laughed while Anti Poof played with Poor Poof's hair.

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda were still searching when Timmy arrived with his glass of water.

"Hay guys, what're you searching for?" Timmy asked, than taking a sip of water.

"We're looking for Poof Timmy!" Wanda answered. Timmy spat out his water and looked shocked.

"YOU LOST HIM?!" Cosmo came up to Timmy.

"I really wish that we were playing hide and seek with him Timmy." He told him, and then sighed. "But sadly we aren't." Wanda came up to Timmy and Cosmo.

"Please Timmy!" Wanda pleaded with sad eyes. "Please help us find Poof, because if you don/t…" She and her husband looked at each other, and then both broke out crying.

"WE MAY _NEVER_ SEE OUR POOF AGAIN!" They both cried.

"Relax guys," Timmy tried to cheer then up. "Poof will turn up eventually!"

"WE'RE THE _WORST _PARENTS EVER!!" Cosmo and Wanda cried harder. Timmy looked at Poof's cradle, and saw Poof's rattle. He picked it up, and showed it to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Hay, Poof's rattle is still here!" Wanda grabbed the rattle from her god kid's hand. She held it close to her.

"This is the only thing left of our son!" she told Timmy.

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed. "Now he's gone forever!" he and Wanda cried louder. Timmy noticed something under Poof's blanket.

"Hey, what's this?" he reached and took out whatever it was under the blanket. It was a note.

"Hay a note!" Wanda and Cosmo stopped crying.

"What does it say Timmy?" Wanda wanted to know.

"Does it have to do with bananas?" Cosmo asked. He and Wanda leaned in closer to see the note in their god kid's hands.

"It says," Timmy began to read out loud. "Dear Cosmo, Wanda, and the kid with the silly pink hat, we have got your child! If you want him back, you better hurry before we make your precious baby a _permanent_ anti fairy! Your worst enemies, Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda, and Anti Poof!"

"Oh no!" Wanda said. "Our poor Poof is being held captive by our worst enemies, Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda! And it looks like they had a baby like we predicted, we just _got_ to save our baby!"

"Who's the kid with the silly pink hat Timmy?" Cosmo asked. Timmy looked at his watch, and then put his hand down.

"Can't!" Timmy went to his closet, opened the door, interrupting Cosmo. He grabbed his surfboard.

"And why _not_?" asked Wanda, hands on hips. Timmy ran towards his door and opened it.

"Chester, AJ, and I are going to celebrate the first day of summer by going to the beach!" He ran downstairs. Cosmo and Wanda watched him go.

"Bye guys!" he shouted back. ""Good luck and save our baby!"

Traitor!" Cosmo shouted after him. "I thought you learned when the real first day of summer is! Oh yeah you couldn't, because your brain is on VACATION!"

"Cosmo relax!" Wanda told her husband. "Forget Timmy for now, we should try to save Poof ourselves anyways."

"Why?" Cosmo asked.

"Because we're the parents!"

"So?"

"So _we_ should save him _together_, two parents saving their kidnapped child! Besides I don't want to have _our _god kid in danger too when we can do it ourselves!"

"You're right Wanda!" Cosmo agreed. "We got to be strong, we got to be brave, and we got to FIGHT THE POWER!"

"That's the sprit Cosmo!" Wanda told her husband.

"We'll go right after I say goodbye to our belongings!" Cosmo went back in Timmy's room.

"What? Cosmo wait!" Wanda followed her husband. Cosmo was saying goodbye to their castle home in the fishbowl when Wanda arrived.

"Cosmo." She started. "You know we are immortals, so we will be back!" Cosmo looked at his wife.

"I'm not worried about us being killed Wanda." Cosmo told his wife. "I'm worried about us being held captive forever like Poof is!"

"We won't be held captive!"

"How do you know?"

"Because good guys always triumphs over evil!"

"How do you know that, _besides_ watching moves and TV shows?"

"Cosmo you got to have faith, you got to have trust!"

"And pixie dust?"

"No!" she touched his shoulder. 'The belief that we can work as a team and save our baby!" she let go.

"Ok!" Cosmo agreed. "Just let me tell Philip to keep an eye on thing while we're gone!" so they poofed into their kitchen inside their castle. Cosmo patted a nickel on the table.

"Psst Philip, rise and shine, come on wake up!" Cosmo picked up the nickel and held it close to him.

"Cosmo." Wanda said. Cosmo looked at her. "How do you know that he, I mean she is asleep? I mean nickels don't have eyes you know!"

"I just know OK?" Cosmo looked at Philip. "Glad to see you awake now girl!" Wanda just rolled her eyes, her husband and his nickel! "Can you do your daddy a huge favor?" There was a moment of silence. "You can? Great! Now daddy needs you to keep on eye on things while we save Poof! Think you can handle it?" another moment of silence. "Great!" Cosmo hugged his nickel, than placed her back on the table.

"Got to go now girl!" Cosmo said. "If we don't get back, tell Timmy that _you _can be his nickel god parent until he's 18! Ok got to go, love you girl!" and with that, Cosmo and Wanda poofed away, out to have the second greatest rescue missions of their lives!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fairies to the rescue

Chapter 4: Fairies to the rescue!

"Anti Wanda!" Anti Cosmo said to her. Anti Wanda looked at her husband while the two magical babies played (Unpleasantly for Poof, enjoyable for Anti Poof.)

"Yes buttercups?" Anti Wanda asked.

"We better make Poof part of this family before his parents come to spoil all of our evil plans!"

"What two parents ares you talkin' abouts?"

"Those twipy parents of his, Cosmo and Wanda!"

"Theres comin' hers?"

"Of course they're coming here! I gave them a note that their baby is with us! And plus, I bet his parents will want to save their precious gift of above form certain doom!" He looked at the wriggling Poof in his son's clutches.

"Wells OK!" She agreed. "Buts don't hurts him, remember a baby is stills a baby, no metters if it's on the evils side or nots!"

"Don't worry dear, I won't dream of hurting our little gust!" he patted Poof's head, and then looked at his son. Anti Poof looked back at his father.

"Son?" he said. "Can daddy have your playmate a while so daddy can make him a permanent playmate?" Anti Poof agreed and gave his father the fairy baby. Anti Cosmo than put Poof into a bluest crib. The tape on Poof's mouth came off.

"Poof?" Poof looked up at Anti Cosmo who went to a lever on a machine connected to the crib.

"Poof." He said. "Welcome to the anti family!" He lowered the lever down all the way. Suddenly electric shocks were seen powering the machine. Then it formed a dark bubble that surrounded Poof. Anti Cosmo pressed a button, then the electric shocks went through Poof's body! Poof screamed and wriggled in pain.

"Soon my new son." Anti Cosmo said. "You will have no choice but to join our family for _life!_" He, his wife, and their baby laughed evilly.

"MAMA!!" Poof screamed.

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda were running through the castle looking for their baby, when they herd the scream.

"That must be Poof!" Wanda said. "Come on!" They headed towards the scream.

"Excallent, its working! Anti Cosmo cheered. When Cosmo and Wanda got to the room, they gasped at the horrible sight of their son.

"What on earth are you doing to our baby?" Wanda demanded to know. The antis looked at the fairies that just entered.

"Wanda what are you doing?" Cosmo asked his wife. "Don't blow our cover!"

"I'm sorry Cosmo!" She said. "But I just can't _bare _to see our only son in danger!" Then she looked at Anti Cosmo. "Give our baby back right now or I'll destroy all of you!"

"There's that little threat again!" Anti Cosmo responded. "Ok, you can have him." Anti Cosmo snapped his finger, then the machine stopped. Poof flew up, the bubble vanished. His back was facing them.

"POOF!" Wanda said, she rushed towards her baby. "You're be ok, mommy's coming!"

"Wanda, be careful!" Cosmo called to his wife.

"A _foolish_ mistake!" Anti Cosmo said. Then looked at Poof. "Poof, show your mommy how you really feel about her!"

Poof turned around, but something was different, he had glowing red eyes!

"Poof!" He said with an evil grin; he wriggled his arms up and down rapidly. Suddenly Wanda bumped into an invisible force field that just appeared out from nowhere! She sailed back towards Cosmo, eyes closed! Cosmo screamed and ducked, his wife landed right by him!

"Wanda!" Cosmo went to shake his unconscious wife. "Are you Ok? Speak to me! Come on, you _have_ to be ok!" Anti Cosmo laughed.

"Cosmo your _ignorant_ boob, you think you and your naggy wife can beat us? I don't think so!" He laughed some more. Wanda opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Wanda!" Cosmo said in realief. He hugged her. "You're ok!" Wanda smiled and hugged him back.

"Of course I'm OK!" she told him. "I'm always ok, as long as I'm _with _you!"

"_Awe_!" Anti Cosmo cooed, pretending his tears. "Isn't that sweet?"

"It's so beautiful." Anti Wanda said with tears running down her face. "It warms mys heart! It's the most beautiful ting I ever seen!"

"OK, sweet time is over!" Anti Cosmo explained getting back to business. "Ok Poof, daddy wants you to put Cosmo and Wanda in a cage under a giant butterfly net!"

"Poof!" Poof laughed evilly, wriggiling his arms. Suddenly Cosmo and Wanda were in a cage under a giant butterfly net!"

"Let us out!" Cosmo cried. "We still got our wands; we can poof our ways out of here!"

"Cosmo, we can't do that!" Wanda said but it was too late. Cosmo tried his wand but it failed. Anti Cosmo laughed.

"Hay what gives?" Cosmo looked at his wand. "My wand didn't work!"

"Cosmo, our wands are powerless in a butterfly net!" Wanda reminded her husband.

"Awe man! Cosmo said. "Stupid wand rules!" Anti Cosmo laughed some more.

"Looks like you'll be stuck in there forever then!" He laughed. Poof laughed, than he was turning blue and black!

"Poof, what on earth is happening to you?" Wanda asked. Anti Cosmo looked at Poof.

"Oh, Poof is just starting to turn into an anti fairy!" Anti Cosmo replied.

"Anti fairy?!" Wanda said. She gasped. "Oh no! But that means…"

"Yes," He said. "Poof will be evil just like us!" He, his wife, and Anti Poof laughed evilly.

"Why are you doing this?" Cosmo wanted to know.

'Oh Cosmo, you silly _ignorant_ boob!" Anti Cosmo replied. "We'll doing this simply because we're evil, and its fun!"

"I have to disagree with you. Wanda says that it's _no_ laughing matter to kill or harm babies."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU STUPID NAGGY WIFE THINKS! Besides I said it was fun for us, not fun for you!" He, Anti Wanda, and Anti Poof began to leave.

Anti Poof lifted his dagger, and forced Cosmo and Wanda to bounce around in the cage. He laughed, and then followed his parents to the other room. Then Cosmo and Wanda bumped hands, and fell to the ground. Cosmo rubbed his head, turned around, and put his hands on the cage bars.

"AND MY WIFE IS _NOT _NAGGY AND STUPID!" Cosmo hollered after them. "Well maybe a little naggy, BUT _NOT_ STUPID!" He turned around to see his wife. She was crying in her lap.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Cosmo asked Wanda, comforting her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honest I didn't!"

"Oh Cosmo, it's not that!" She sobbed. "It's just," she sat up, tears still in her eyes. "Poof has been with us for almost 4 months now, and _already_ we might be losing him! We were right; we _are _theworst parents ever!" She cried in her lap some more.

"I may have a solution for this!" Cosmo said. Wanda stopped crying, and looked at her husband.

"You do?" she asked. "What? Tell me!"

"I saw this in a kid's movie, all we have to do is tell Poof all the fun times we had with him, and then he'll eventually remember us!" Wanda frouwnd.

"Cosmo, that was just _a _cartoon, this is reality, it might not work the same way!"

"We won't know until we try. Please Wanda? At least let us try!"

"Cosmo I just don't know."

"Please?"

"Well alright! I suppose we can give it a shot!"

"Yay! I _knew_ you'll come through!" The two parents looked at their baby, his back was facing them.

"Poofy Woofy?" Wanda asked the fairy baby (almost anti fairy.) "Do you remember us?" Poof looked at them.

"I gave you birth Poof!" Cosmo shouted.

"And we saved you from HP and Anti Cosmo with Jordan and Timmy!"

"You ate that spicy Dorito!"

"I sent you away to Mama Cosma when Timmy had that bad toothache!"

"Timmy babysat you one time when we were at a fancy restaurant, and I saved you from falling when we were ant size!"

"And I.I…" She began to cry when Poof's wings turned bat like. "Oh just forget it! Poof you just _have _to remember us, you just _have_ to!" She cried lauder, and then she and Cosmo hugged while they both cried loudly.

"WE LOVE YOU!!" They cried loudly. Suddenly, Poof screamed. Then his wings turned back to normal. Then his whole body turned complexly back to normal! He turned around.

"Poof!" He said in his cheerful voice again.

"Poof?" His parents looked up slowly.

"POOF!" They both said, and immediately stopped crying.

"Mama, dada!" he replied, laughing excitedly. Suddenly the cage and the giant butterfly net suddenly disappeared. They rushed to him.

"Oh Poof!" Wanda said, hugging him. "Mommy and Daddy are so happy that you're with us again!"

"Yeah, we thought you were a goner!" Cosmo told the fairy baby, while Wanda let go to wipe a final tear from her face.

Suddenly, another butterfly net swooped up Cosmo and Wanda. They screamed.

"Poof?" Poof asked with questing eyes at the sight of his parents.

"Poof, help us!" Cosmo told his son. "Please, can you get us out of here?" Poof was about to help when his mother spoke to him.

"No Poof1" Wanda said. "We don't want you in any more danger. Please just run! Mommy and daddy will somehow escape, so _please_ Poof, just run!" Poof just didn't know what to do.

"Please Poof! Will you do it for mommy?"

"And daddy?" Poof took one final glance, than began to go when he heard an evil laugh. When he turned around, he saw Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda, and Anti Poof.

"Do you really think that you could stop us?" Anti Cosmo laughed.

"Anti Cosmo!" Wanda said. "You are _pure evil_, you know that? You won't even let us be with our baby!"

"Why _thank you!_" Anti Cosmo said, then he ruffled his son's lighting like hair. "I must congratulate my son for scooping you up in that butterfly net! Son, I'm _very_ proud of you! You are truly an evil anti, must've taken it from his father!" Anti Poof laughed.

"He did this to us?" Cosmo asked.

"Indeed he did!" Anti Cosmo replied, he stopped playing with Anti Poof's hair.

"Wow, he _is _good!"

"That's why he's _our_ son, now son _destroy_ them!" Cosmo and Wanda tightly shut their eyes, waiting for their upcoming doom. They reopened their eyes when nothing happened.

"Anti Poof, what's wrong?" Anti Cosmo asked his son. "I said destroy them! Didn't you hear me?" again the anti baby did nothing.

"Maysbe he don'ts wants to do it." Anti Wanda said.

"Nonsense!" Anti Cosmo told her. "Now son, _DESTORY THEM_!" Again nothing.

"Ugh! Why can't my son destroy them?!"

"Ha!" Wanda said. "Since Poof is destructive, Anti Poof can't destroy us! What are you going to do now huh?"

"This!" Anti Cosmo said, revealing a big laser. Wanda gulped.

"Now any last words before I destroy you?" he got the laser ready to fire.

"Yes!" Cosmo said. Wanda looked at him. He put his finger in his ear, and came out with some grape jelly. "Does anyone want to share some grape jelly with me?"

"NO!" He fired the laser. Cosmo and Wanda closed their eyes.

"POOF!" Poof got in front of the laser right in time, forcing the laser to hit Poof! Poof fell on the floor unconscious.

"POOF!" His parents screamed when they opened their eyes, and gasping.

"Drat!" Said Anti Cosmo. "That stupid baby just got in my way!" He was getting ready to fire another laser.

"Cosmo, you still got grape jelly?" Wanda asked.

"Yup!" he exclaimed. "I also got all sorts of apple sauce too! I store them in there to eat and share with my friends in an emergency!"

"Well we may need your food!"

"What?! Wanda grabbed her husband and pretended he was like a canyon. Apple sauce and jelly went everywhere! It blinded the antis! Anti Cosmo fell back, the laser went torweds the net! Cosmo and Wanda ducked; the laser sliced the net, letting the prisoners go free.

"This is for our baby _Anti Cosmo_! Wanda yelled as she and her husband zapped their wands at the antis. Suddenly the antis screamed while they were tied up by strings of ropes!

"This won't be the end of this!" Anti Cosmo told them when they threw them in their chamber. "The antis will have revenge! Do you hear me, _revenge_!" Wanda shut the door.

"Well that's the end of the antis for a while!" Wanda said.

"Wanda, why won't Poof wake up?" Cosmo asked, leaning over Poof. Wanda came up to his husband and looked at their unconscious son.

"Poof, it's ok now! Mommy and daddy are here now!" Wanda said, Poof didn't wake up. Wanda put Poof down gently, a teardrop fell from her cheek.

"What's wrong Wanda?" Cosmo asked. "Poof can't die you know, we'll immortal!"

"I don't think that's true anymore Cosmo." She began to cry.

"You know Wanda, in the movie the friends came and made the hero alive again!"

"Oh Cosmo, that was just a movie, this is reality!" Wanda cried harder. Cosmo frowned, there was a teardrop now in his eye.

"You know I wish that we can bring him back to life without breaking the rules!" he burst out crying.

"Oh me too honey, me too!" They both cried together. Suddenly, Poof opened his eyes and looked up at his sobbing parents.

"Mama? Dada?" he asked, wondering why they were crying.

"Sometimes I can still here his voice!" Wanda cried.

"Oh me too, me too!"

"Poof?"

Cosmo opened his eyes. He felt overjoyed when he saw his son alive and healthy.

"Wanda look!" He said, hugging his son. "Our son isn't dead! He's alive and healthy!"

"I wish that was true Cosmo!" She weeped. "But it's not!"

"Just wake up and see for yourself!" Wanda opened her eyes slowly.

"Mama!" Poof hugged his mom before she could.

"POOF!" his mom hugged him back. "My sweet child, thank goodness you're all right!" They both hugged their baby.

"Well time to go!" Cosmo said, letting go. Wanda looked at her baby.

"Do you want to go home now Poof and see if Timmy is back yet?"

"Poof!"

"Ok Cosmo, take us home!"

"I will be pleasured!"

Then they went back to Timmy's house, together, as a family, and will always be. They enjoyed the long wait until the next Friday the 13th!


End file.
